


Conticent

by SprayPaint



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 10:54:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2729777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SprayPaint/pseuds/SprayPaint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Girls Night ends up a flop and it's just Sumia and Robin together that night</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conticent

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written a fic in 300000 years wow.
> 
> please note/forgive me of any grammer mistakes or errors. 
> 
> also I didn't directly state it, but it's implied that everyone is a college student in this modern au.

“Hey, could you maybe no brush so ha-ARGH” 

Robin cried out in agony, curling her toes and fingers in pain. She gritted her teeth and tried to distract herself from the comb untangling itself from her thick mop of hair. “Oh, oh, oh my gosh Robin I’m so sorry!!” Sumia winced from behind her. From her voice alone, Robin could hear the frowning face that Sumia was probably sporting then and there. 

“It can’t be helped, I’m the one who let her hair get into a tangled mess of knots.”   
Robin twirled a finger through a strand of white hair and turned her head to glance back at Sumia “You can keep going, just try to be a little more gentle this time, yeah?” 

Sumia’s frown melted away and she enthusiastically nodded and went back to attacking Robin’s hair, not much more gentle but this time Robin grinned and bared it. 

Typically, ever Friday night was designated ladies night for Robin and her companions. She, Sumia, Cordelia, Lissa and Olivia had their get together every Friday night, switching houses every time, or sometimes just going out to the bowling alley or whatever seemed to work for that night. It was a great reprieve for all of them, a night without any boys pestering them (though due to events, Chrom hung out with them some nights but for the most part, he was the exception to the “no boys rule” since he bared the title of Robins best friend).   
However, tonight ended up being a bad night for most of them. Lissa and her siblings ended up getting dragged to a big dinner for their parents, the dance production Olivia planned in some extra rehearsal for the upcoming show and Cordelia was out sick with some flu variation (how someone like Cordelia managed to get sick was beyond everyone).   
So it was just Sumia and Robin alone that Friday night in the basement of Robin’s house. They agreed to watch two movies, and Sumia’s pick was just about over (some romantic comedy that vaguely caught her interest) and as it was in the last 15 minutes, Sumia asked to brush Robins hair.  
Of course, Robin agreed. Any intimacy she could achieve with Sumia was accepted.   
“So, Robin, you never told me what you brought for us to watch!” Robin snapped back to the reality of the situation. The credits were rolling and Sumia’s combing had calmed down considerably.

“Funny you mentioned that! I was sort a in a rush so I didn’t actually think to much about it when I grabbed it but I have a feeling you might now be interested in it now that I think about it…” 

“Oh I doubt it, I’ll give anything a shot.... except western themed movies. I hate westerns.”

“Gods, no who do you think I am, Gaius? Not a western but a horror film instead.”

“Oh a scary film! I love a good scare now and again! Don’t worry about me, Robin!”

With that proclamation, it left Sumia and Robin sprawled out over the couch, leaning on each other for support as the watching the film.   
The gore didn’t bother either of them too much and about midway through the movie, the two began quietly discussing other things and eventually just flowed into gossip about their classmates.

“Can you believe she actually said that though?”

“Can I believe? More like how could it NOT be true. Aversa’s a goddamn bitch that’s what she is. Nothing good comes from her I swear.” 

It was one of the rare moments that Sumia got to experience when Robin spoke a bite more crudely and didn’t hold back. Sumia didn’t mind, though. It was fun to see another side of Robin, one that she kept very close to herself and probably showed almost no one, except maybe Chrom. 

Those moments she shared with her made Sumia feel special. 

“You can’t stand her, I’m sorry I brought her up” Sumia giggled.

“It’s alright. It’s almost a reminded of how grateful I am of my own group of friends. Compared to her, you’re an angel sent from the gods.” 

Sumia felt her cheeks heat up and she giggled some more. 

Their conversation strayed away after time and soon they were engrossed in the movie again, having shifted positions again so that Robin was sitting up right, yet still slouching into the sofa cushions. Sumia had moved her head to lie on Robins lap. Sumia didn’t say anything when Robin began to fiddle with her silver hair, only gave a faint hum of approval. 

When the movie came to its end, Robin moved Sumia head off her and gave the signal for her to stay put. Some time passed and Robin returned with her hands full of clothes, tossing them towards Sumia. Sumia smiled and didn’t argue with her, she hurried herself into the bathroom, removed her clothes and put Robins on. Sumia wouldn’t mention to Robin how they smelt like her vaguely, and how she enjoyed the vague smell every time she cuddled up to her. Just like how Robin wouldn’t speak of how she enjoyed how soft Sumias cheeks were when she nuzzled Robins face or how she thought Sumia looked the cutest when she was engrossed in one of her books. Robin reclined back on the couch on the opposite side of where Sumia had sat back down and yawned. Sumia could tell Robin was starting to nod off; not that she blamed her it was a long week for them. Rather than further drain her through conversation, Sumia shifted over and curled up next to her. 

A small noise of surprise escaped Robin but she settled down quickly and put an arm around Sumia to secure her spot beside her. It wasn’t long before they drifted off to sleep like that, scrunched up on the couch. With a clever Robin pretending to be asleep long enough for Sumia to doze off and sneak a tiny kiss on the side of her head before turning in to sleep herself.


End file.
